1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transparent figurines and, more specifically, to figurines able to hang from walls, windows or arms and branches of objects made of an at least partially transparent material and shaped in one of a geometric pattern and design representative of an occasion to be celebrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of hanging ornaments have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,079; 4,015,364; 4,253,266 and 5,607,734 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a hanging figurine able to aid in alleviating a child's fear of the darkness. It is further desirable to provide a hanging figurine able to be made into a desired shape for use in decorating an area and/or celebrating an occasion.
A paperboard figurine having on its front surface a sheet type outer garment. The garment and figurine have registered apertures above the center of the figurine. A stud is pushed through the apertures rear end foremost from the front of the garment to the back of the figurine. The rear end of the stud is slightly larger than the apertures so that it will not permanently enlarge the apertures. The front end of the stud is enlarged and of an ornamental configuration. It has a flat back surface which rests against the portion of the garment covered thereby.
A pinata for enclosing a plurality of small items carried on a bottom wall in which the bottom wall is formed with a line of weakness for enabling it to break-away upon application thereto of a moderate force such as obtained by shaking so that the items bounce on the bottom wall or by a child grabbing a pull line attached to the bottom wall.
An improved collapsible and reusable pinata is disclosed, for use at parties and similar festive occasions. The pifiata comprises an outer shell portion which includes a frangible base member and an upwardly extending perimeter wall, the said outer shell being open at the upper side thereof. An inner shell portion, open at the bottom, is nestably received within the outer shell, and is axially telescopical with respect to the latter. Means attachable to an overhead point, engage with the upper shell portion, enabling suspension of same from the overhead point. Upon suspension, gravitational force axially displaces the outer shell portion below the inner portion, to thereby effect a fully expanded or open condition for the pinata. Means are provided for restraining further displacement between the said shell portions, upon the fully telescoped condition being obtained. In use the frangible base is broken, e.g. by tearing, permitting the interior contents of the pinata to discharge.
An expansible ornament assembly comprising an expansible form having an open position and a closed position and constructed of a lightweight material such as tissue paper. The form has cavities formed therein and includes two ends wherein each of the two ends is attached to at least one base. The assembly includes means for attaching each base at each end thereof to a flat planar surface. When in the open position, the expansible ornament assembly is adapted to display a three dimensional object or another simulative representation such as a letter, phrase, or the like. The ornament assembly may be used in combination with a gift wrapping sheet which coordinates in some respect with the displayed three dimensional object.